Amanda C. Miller
Amanda Céline Miller is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2017) - Zuva *Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2017) - Akeela (ep25), Elena's Mom (ep5), Flower Shop Owner (ep4), Gigi (ep26), Millie's Mom (ep6), Opal (ep25), Skateboarder (ep1), Truffles (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts (2019) - Sheath Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Megumi Wakamiya, Seiji Nomi/'Dusk Taker', Announcer (ep4), Chrome Disaster (ep12), Saya Arita *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Field Reporter (ep24), Martian Operator (ep23), Rafia, Stygus Master (ep15), Trident Base Docking Control (ep14) *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Yoshikuni *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Boruto Uzumaki *Coppelion (2015) - Ibuki Kajii *God Eater (2016) - Alisa's Mother (ep6), Operator (ep1), Refugee (ep4) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Menchi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Poco *K-On! (2011) - Boy on TV (ep12), Maki (ep14), Megumi Sokabe (ep11), Satoshi Tainaka (ep13), Student (ep9) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Sukuna Gojo *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Young Cassim (ep10), Young Jamil (ep11) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Young Cassim, Young Jamil (ep6) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Haba, Ride Mass *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Jupiter/'Makoto Kino' *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2015) - Sailor Jupiter/'Makoto Kino' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Jupiter/'Makoto Kino' *Sword Art Online (2013) - Yulier *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Young Gabriel (ep4) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Goddess (ep21), Young Gilthunder *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Farmer (ep1), Goddess (ep1) *Your lie in April (2016) - Toshiya Miike 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Boruto Uzumaki *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Nobuyo Nakajimo *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Female Singer *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Puppeteer Wife *Redline (2012) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Jupiter/'Makoto Kino' *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Boruto Uzumaki Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Cherche, Sully 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper, Pride Technician *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2014) - Hawkeye/Kate Bishop *Rage 2 (2019) - Walker (Female) *Rage 2: Rise of the Ghosts (2019) - Walker (Female) *Snoopy's Grand Adventure (2015) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Hannah-saurus Rex, Missy Mystery, Patty Popstar *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Greg Grayson, Helena Kole, Miss Gee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Konoe A. Mercury/Nine *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Konoe A. Mercury/Nine *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Tamsoft *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Junko Enoshima, Toko Fukawa *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Junko Enoshima *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Toko Fukawa, Shirokuma *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Kuzuhamon *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier A *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Cherche, Sully *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Livie Colette *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - MAGES., System *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Deity of Sin *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - MAGES. *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - MAGES. *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Francesca *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Tamsoft *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - C-Sha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Boruto Uzumaki *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Boruto Uzumaki *NieR: Automata (2017) - Jackass *Onechanbara ZII: Chaos (2015) - Kagura *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Fumi Kanno, Little Boy *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Bloodwing Agent, Conscientious Boy, Guard, Innkeeper *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Cardinal Forton *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors